1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector capable of preventing a card from being damaged.
2. Description of Prior Arts
With the development of the technology of electronics, more and more mini-type electronic equipments turn up, such as PDA, digital cameras, music players, and so on. Accordingly, many kinds of memory cards for storing information of mini-type electronic equipments are appearing.
Generally, a memory card as mentioned above connects with the electronic equipment by an electrical card connector placed in the electronic equipment. The memory card includes a contact or terminal array for connecting electrically with the electrical card connector. Accordingly, the electrical card connector primarily includes a number of terminals for electrically engaging with corresponding contacts of the card, an insulating housing for retaining the terminals, and a metal shell mounted on the insulating housing. In many prior art shells, spiculate or sharp edges are present. When a card is inserted, the spiculate edge of the metal shell would contact with the card directly and may damage the card. So, it is an object of the present invention to solve the above described problem.